The Ripple effect
by mrush269
Summary: one little thing, or person, can change the lives of many. not a stupid sappy fic, i just couldnt think of a name nd i think this draws attention, its a really fun story.
1. Chapter 1

Booth and Bones were on their way to see the therapist, Sweets. Apparently he had a message from the head of the Jeffersonian for them. As they approached the office, Booth stepped ahead of his partner and held the door open for her. She entered The office confidently and he followed her, showing a look of disdain. He hated therapy. They both sat down as Sweets looked up at them, "Hello Dr. Brenan, how are y-" He was cut off by Booth.

"Cut to the chase, Sweets, what's this message?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. The message." Sweets looked disappointed. "Well apparently, they have signed you up for the….. 'young minds anthropology' program, In which a child who has been hand picked will study with an anthropology team."

"No." Bones replied sternly.

"Bones I don't think-" Booth was cut off.

"No. I am not good with children, you both know that!" She said angrily.

"Dr. Brennan, its not optional, besides, this is a fifteen year old girl we are talking about, your not going to be a babysitter, just sort of someone to teach her, and check in with her. Make sure she's ok and then leave, she's just here to learn." Sweets explained.

"No." Brennan fumed before storming out of the office.

Sweets turned to Booth.

"Here's her file, her flight lands in 20 minutes." He sighed.

Booth grabbed the file and headed off to the airport, Brennan decided to wait at the Jeffersonian and tell the team. When the flight arrived, Booth held a small picture of the student, trying to find her in the crowd of people rushing out of the terminal.

Lily Adams Stepped out of the terminal holding pictures of Dr. Temperance Brennan and Agent Seeley Booth. She held it up, quickly finding the FBI Agent in the crowd. She walked over to him.

"Hello, I'm Lily, you're agent Booth aren't you?" She said in a cheerful greeting.

Booth looked at the girl.

"Yup, Seeley Booth at your service." He said with a smile. Lily was wearing a sea foam green shirt that said something about saving the planet, a pair of old faded jeans, and black flip-flops.

"So you're from Philly?" Booth asked.

"Born and raised, well, partly. Mom lives in Delaware, Dad lives in Philly, I love Philly though. I had to fly here because we were on vacation in Cali when they called me." She explained.

"I'm from Philly too! Gotta love the cheese steak." He said.

"Definitely." She gave him a fist bump.

They arrived at the Jeffersonian. A Security Guard gave her an access card. She ran up onto the platform excitedly, almost forgetting to swipe her Access guard. The team was waiting there.

"This is Lily Adams." Booth introduced her to the team. He then identified them. "Zack, Hodgins, Angela, Dr. Saroyan, and Bones, the squint squad."

Lily made a face similar to the others' when he called them the squint squad.

"Come on Booth we have a case." Bones said hurriedly.

"Ok, Lily, you hang out with Zack and Hodgins." Booth got out as Bones pulled him towards the door.

"It's nice to meet you." Lily said as Angela and Camille headed back to there work.

"So, what's up?" Lily looked at Hodgins and Zack.


	2. Character development goodness

Chap 2

Hey guys, sorry I've been late, so as repayment ill be posting more than one chapter this weekend I hope.

A/N this chapter may seem like stupid filler IT IS NOT it is a character development page, revealing a lot of personality traits in lily.

Lily trailed Zack and Hodgins as they walked around. They then went back to the platform. Lily hopped up on the table and sat there.

"So where are you from?" Hodgins asked.

"PA and Delaware, Dad's a worker at a refinery, mom works at UD." She said casually.

"hmm…. Oh, did you hear about those alien sightings in pa a while back?" Hodgins asked.

"Oh yeah!" she said enthusiastically "My cousin was there. His dad took him!"

"Have you heard about the 9/11 truth movement?" she asked them.

"Yeah, I mean, isn't it weird that even though there was an attack on those buildings a while before, but they never bothered to try and fix the radios? If they fixed the radios, a lot of people would have lived." Hodgins said.

Booth and Bones had come back to the lab, the body they had inspected wouldn't arrive until the next morning. Booth walked onto the platform and heard this line of conversation.

"So, Roswell aliens 'hoax'. government cover-up or hoax?" Lily asked.

"Hodgins, you stay with the kid for an hour and you've brainwashed her!" Booth exclaimed.

Lily looked confusedly at the FBI agent. "I haven't been brainwashed, silly." she said, holding in a laugh.

Zack, had busied himself with a rubix cube about ten minutes ago and was now near completing it.

The next day at about noon, Booth and Bones went to the hotel where Lily was staying. When they arrived at the door they found a note. "Hey guys, I'll be at the pool if you need me." They went to the pool. When they got there, Lily was sitting at the side of the pool, having a water gun fight with some other kids. Lily turned to see Booth and Bones. She smiled, Squirted Booth's suit jacket with some water, laughed, and got out. She went to her room to get changed and met them out front of the hotel.

When they arrived at the Jeffersonian, they were greeted by the team and a body carved up and down with symbols. And a skull carved into the top of… the skull. "Dear god." she said and crossed herself. Booth did the same.

"What is it?" Bones asked.

"It's obviously a ritualistic killing of a satanic cult." Lily said bluntly, indicating a few satanic symbols on different spots on the skeleton.

"It was found in the water of the reflecting pool opposite the Washington monument." Booth said.

"This person was killed, the meat was cleaned from the bones, and probably used for other ritualistic things, and they then carved secret messages and symbols into the skeleton, dumping it in the water for attention." The team looked at her, amazed that she could really get that all from a skeleton and a few carved messages.

"What? No body could be tossed in that water without notice for long enough to be completely decomposed, it could have only been dumped there within the last week."

A/N yes, this chapter isn't the best, the next one will be a lot better, bear with me.


	3. Cliffhanger for my anxious and few fans!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while! But I'm back!**

The team was working on the case diligently, Zack and Hodgins were experimenting on what kind of knife was used to carve the symbols, Angela was trying to do some research on the symbols, and Booth and Bones had to go pick Lily up from the hotel since they didn't want her to travel alone.

When Booth and Bones arrived at the hotel room, there was a note waiting for them on the room's door.

"Dear Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan,

Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys, I have a karate class for an hour on Tuesdays, and an hour and a half on Thursdays, don't wait up, I'll take the subway! J

Sorry for the inconvenience,

Lily"

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Booth asked.

"We go back to work." she looked at her pager which had gone off "Ange found the name of the cult and some landmark names written on the body in symbols, we need to go look for it."

Lily arrived at the Jeffersonian. The day went out normally, booth and Bones found the building and they were planning on heading for arrests that night. Lily sat on the platform, listening quietly and intently as they spoke.

"Ok so, My guys are gonna spread out across the back fence, and scan the woods, two guys are gonna go to the front gate with a warrant, and me and bones are gonna hop over the side fences and head in. Zack and Hodgins are gonna set up surveillance on the perimeter of the mansion, and wait in the car to monitor the cameras." Booth said, sounding like a general making an elaborate war plan.

"Isn't that a bit elaborate considering that we're only taking them in for a bit of questioning."

"Bones, this is a satanic cult we're talking about, they worship the DEVIL. They are dangerous people, and we can expect them to have weapons." He replied stubbornly

"What about me and Angela?" Lily asked.

"Angela is going to stay her with you." Bones explained.

"What?! That's not fair! I'm not a child! I don't need a babysitter! (no offense, Angela) I can handle it!" The teenager shouted indignantly.

"Your fifteen and if you were put in danger it would be our fault for letting you go." Bones replied calmly.

"I can handle myself and I want to go! I will ride the subway over there and hop the fence myself, but ill get there."

"Ok, ok. You and Angela can get in the car with Zack and Hodgins. But that's it" Booth allowed.

That night everything was going as planned, everybody had radios connected to one person who would relay messages between everybody. Zack and Hodgins, Angela and Lily were waiting in a jeep in the drive for everybody else to come back. Lily watched the surveillance cameras happily and intently. They were sitting there, then, Angela noticed something. "Zack the cameras are being looped." She said worriedly.

"What?"

"Somebody put a loop on the cameras, if somebody was right down the road we wouldn't know because its looping the same image over and over again."

They all got the same look on their faces.

Ten minutes later, as Booth and Bones met in front of the house, A message came in on the radio "Sir, we have a problem here." The man on the radio said

"What is it, Jimmy?"

"It's the surveillance team in the car, we've lost their radio signal."


End file.
